


Suspicious Superstitions

by BarPurple



Series: Bad Things [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food Poisoning, Sick Fic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: It's Saturday 14th in Storybrooke. The day before lived up to all of it's associated back luck.





	

Lacey woke up again late on Saturday afternoon. Her head was pounding, her mouth tasted foul and she felt like she’d been run through a mangle. She was no stranger to hangovers, but this was worse and couldn’t be blamed on too many cocktails. This was the fault of those bloody oysters.

Gold came into the bedroom, his limp more pronounced as he walked without his cane, balancing a loaded tray in his hands. He looked as rough as she felt; dark circles under his eyes, a pinched look about his face, but he still managed to conjure up a smile for her. She tried to return it but she caught a whiff of the tea and toast on the tray and her poor stomach rebelled.

He dumped the tray on the dresser and hurried across to her side, scooping the bucket from the floor in a graceful gesture that under normal circumstances would have made Lacey growl in appreciation of his lithe body. She lunged over the side of the bed trusting that he would get the bucket in position. He did and stood by her side, holding the bucket with one hand while he kept her sweat soaked hair out of her face with the other, all the while muttering reassuring nonsense. Once she’d finished puking bile he disappeared into the en suite. Lacey winced as she heard him retch. All night he had sat by her side as she puked her guts up, but as sick as he was he couldn’t vomit in front of her. She was actually grateful for that, as much as she wanted to return the favour and look after him, if she’d seen him puke she would have started again and then they would have had a re-enactment of the Mr Creosote scene from The Meaning of Life on their hands.

She dozed for a few moments and found him back again smelling of mouthwash with a glass of water for her and a damp cloth. He gingerly sat on the bed next to her, his hand fluttering toward her but pulling back as he recalled how little she wanted to be touched right now.

“Still too soon for tea and toast then?”

“I reckon so.”

“I had an interesting chat with the proprietor of Phabulous Phish.”

“Was that the yelling I heard earlier?”

“I wasn’t yelling just clearly getting my point across.”

Lacey managed a weak laugh and did a passable impression of Gold’s brogue.

“If yer dinne get yer business up ta code I’ll be shovin ta rest o’them manky molluscs din yer crawl, ye ken?”

He patted her hand gently.

“Nay bad lassie. Dove reported Mr Sebastian has got the message loud and clear,” Gold huffed, “After Dove translated for him. Every poor bugger who ate there last night will be getting compensation.”

Lacey rolled her head against his shoulder; she was starting to drift off to sleep again.

“Next Friday thirteenth we’re staying in bed, ‘kay?”

“Sounds like a plan sweetheart.”


End file.
